pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sludge Bomb
Sludge Bomb is a -type move introduced in Generation II. It has been TM36 since Generation II. Description |An attack that may poison the foe.}} |Hurls sludge at the foe. It may poison the foe.}} |Flithy sludge is hurled at the foe. It may poison the foe.}} |The user attacks by hurling filthy sludge at the foe. It may also poison the foe.}} |Unsanitary sludge is hurled at the target. It may also poison the target.}} |Unsanitary sludge is hurled at the target. In addition, it may also poison the target.}} |Unsanitary sludge is hurled at the target. This may also poison the target.}} Effect In battle Sludge Bomb does damage and has a 30% chance to poison the target. In a Double Battle, Sludge Bomb can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Sludge Bomb can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Sludge Bomb will have no effect on Pokémon with Bulletproof. Learnset By leveling up |50|43|36|( ) 36 ( ) 26|( ) 26 ( ) 29|29|STAB='}} |60|47|36|( ) 36 ( ) 26|( ) 26 ( ) 29|29|STAB='}} |||32|( ) 46 ( ) 34|34|34|STAB='}} |||48|( ) 52 ( ) 34|34|34|STAB='}} ||39|39|44|( ) 44 ( ) 33|33|STAB='}} ||48|45|52|( ) 52 ( ) 37|37|STAB='}} / |||43|45|45|45|STAB='}} / |||49|54|54|54|STAB='}} ||||29|29|29|STAB='}} ||||29|29|29|STAB='}} / |||||38|37|STAB='}} / |||||38|37|STAB='}} By TM Gallery Sludge Bomb depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games6 = Sludge Bomb VI.png Sludge Bomb depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |games7 = Sludge Bomb VII.png Sludge Bomb depicted in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |anime2 = Ash Muk Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Ash's Muk |anime3 = Flannery Torkoal Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Flannery's Torkoal Anthony Swalot Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Anthony's Swalot Harley Octillery Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Harley's Octillery Kyle Crawdaunt Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Kyle's Crawdaunt |anime4 = Butch Shuckle Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Butch's Shuckle Saturn's Toxicroak Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Saturn's Toxicroak Crasher Wake Quagsire Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Crasher Wake's Quagsire Conway Shuckle Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Conway's Shuckle Ariados DP122 Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Ariados |anime5 = Clay Palpitoad Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Clay's Palpitoad Roxie Scolipede Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Roxie's Scolipede Cilan Stunfisk Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Cilan's Stunfisk Team Plasma Muk Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Team Plasma's Muk |anime6 = Ariados Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by a wild Ariados Celosia Drapion Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Celosia's Drapion Ninja Ariados Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by a ninja's Ariados |anime7 = James Mareanie Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by James' Mareanie Garbodor SM032 Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by a wild Garbodor Zipp Garbodor Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Zipp's Garbodor Kukui Venusaur Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb performed by Professor Kukui's Venusaur Ash Naganadel Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb performed by Ash's Naganadel |manga2 = Janine's Grimer Sludge Bomb.PNG Sludge Bomb being used by Janine's Grimer |manga3 = Lucy's Seviper Sludge Bomb.PNG Sludge Bomb being used by Lucy's Seviper |manga4 = Saturn's Toxicroak DPA.png Sludge Bomb being used by Saturn's Toxicroak |manga6 = Chalmers' Dragalge Sludge Bomb.jpg Sludge Bomb being used by Chalmers' Dragalge |other2 = Attila Muk Sludge Bomb.png Sludge Bomb being used by Attila's Muk (In Pokémon Chronicles) |games2 = Sludge Bomb II.PNG}} See also *Sludge Category:Moves with a base power of 90 Category:Moves that cause poisoning